


Violent Things One Shots

by Kittcatness



Category: Panic! at the Disco, The Brobecks, Violent Things - The Brobecks (Album)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Panic! at the Disco - Freeform, Song Based, brallon, the brobecks - Freeform, violent things - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-03 20:56:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11540283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittcatness/pseuds/Kittcatness
Summary: A series of brallon one shots based of the songs on Violent Things by the brobecks.





	1. If you like it or not

**Author's Note:**

> Hey its chase here again, I started up a new fic! Sorry not sorry. This is un-betaed for now, so I apologize for any mistakes. I hope you like!

“Hey, Brendon we have a gap in the set list. What song are we playing there?” Dallon asks pointing at the list. The band had been sitting backstage getting ready to go on stage. 

“Don't worry about it,” Brendon responds as he bounces around the room. Kenny shoots him a look. Dan laughs.

“Oh god you're planning something sneaky aren't you?” Dallon says. He was not ready to deal with this today. Today was the Salt Lake City show. It was special to him.

“What makes you think that?” Brendon says smiling.

“Ive known you for like 5 years man. I know when you are trying to do sneaky things. Now please tell me there are no curses in whatever song you're playing. My sisters are coming to this show,” Dallon responds. 

“Don't worry man. This will be fine! You know the song so don't worry,” kenny says.

“Now I'm more worried, thanks man,” Dallon responds. Suddenly zack comes into the room.

“10 minutes ‘till you go on, get your asses out there!” Zack says to the group. With that the group gets up and walks towards the stage area. Dan and kenny walk out first. Then Dallon heads out.

“You better not be playing something stupid,” Dallon yells back at Brendon as his bass tech gives him his bass.

“No problem, it's a pretty ok song in my opinion,” Brendon yells back as Dallon slings the bass over his shoulder. With that the concert begins.

\---

The last song before the mystery song ends and Brendon picks up the mic.

“How's it going so far salt lake?” Brendon yells. Cheers fill the amphitheater. 

“So as some of yall know this is the hometown of one of my best friends, sir. Dallon weekes!” Brendon yells again gesturing towards Dallon. Cheers erupt again.

“So to thank him for putting up with my bull shit for 5 years now, we are going to play a special song by a little band called the brobecks. Maybe you've heard of them, and if you haven't you should definitely go listen to them,” Brendon says. Dallon smiles at him while a small blush appears on his cheeks.

“Why thank you for your kind words,” Dallon mumbles into the mic while still smiling at Brendon. 

“Without further ado here is if you like it or not by the brobecks!” Brendon yells. Dan starts up the familiar drum line. Dallon is still smiling like an idiot when muscle memory picks up the bass line. Then Brendon starts singing.

“Everybody knows and i have said before,” Brendon starts. The words just fall of his tongue as if the song was made for him to sing. Dallon would be lying if he said that he wasn't in love with him at that moment. Thank the lord for muscle memory, because without it Dallon would look like an absolute imbecile right now. Brendon soon reaches the chorus and starts walking towards the the tall bassist.

“Oh my god, oh my god just give me a chance,” Brendon sings while swinging his arm around the bassist.

“You changed the lyrics,” Dallon whisperes to him. He just smirks.

“I don't want to explain i just want to dance,” Brendon sings while winking at Dallon and walking back across the stage. Dallon instantly picks up on the hint.

‘He was flirting with me’ Dallon thinks as his fingers slide over the strings of the bass. 

‘If he wants to dance thats what he'll get to do’ Dallon thinks as the chorus starts up again. He walks over to Brendon and wraps his hands around his waist. 

“Oh my god, oh my god, just give me a chance, I don't want to explain i just want to dance!” Dallon sings as he begins to dance with him. The world seems to fade away, suddenly it's just them and the music. 

“On the graves, on the graves,” Brendon continues as Dallon spins him around. 

“Of every girl that I knew before you, who are dead to me too,” they finish together as the song ends. Both of them are breathing hard still wrapped up in eachother’s arms. Everything goes quiet as the 2 stare into eachothers eyes. 

“Just kiss already god damn it!” Kenny says into the mic raising a few cheers from the crowd. Dallon blushes.

“Okay,” Brendon says before closing the gap between him and Dallon. The crowd explodes and Dallon melts into the kiss. Then they break apart, both blushing and smiling.

“Finally, it took you two long enough!” Dan yells clapping Dallon on the back. Dallon just laughs. And starts to walk towards the microphone.

“Thank you Salt Lake City for the best show of my life, and thank you Brendon for the best kiss of my life! Good night!” Dallon says before running off stage while smiling like an absolute idiot. Brendon, Dan and Kenny fallow him while the fans scream. As soon as they are off stage Dallon hugs Brendon. 

“So did you like the secret song?” Brendon laughs while hugging Dallon back.

“You are one sneaky son of a bitch, but i loved it. Thank you.” Dallon says. Zack coughs.

“I hate to interrupt you two love birds, but you have an interview in like 20 minutes that we have to get to,” zack says. The two break apart and run back to the dressing room to get ready. As soon as they reach it Brendon smiles.

“What are you smiling about?” Dallon asks.

“I just kissed a guy i've had a crush on for 5 years now, and now we are going to have to go to an interview and be questioned about it for 30 minutes,” Brendon respons running a hand through his hair. Dallon smiles and quickly kisses him.

“I hope you don't regret it,” Dallon laughs as he throws on a t-shirt.

“Never, if you like it or not,” Brendon says smiling.


	2. Small cuts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Refrenced/implied self harm

It was about halfway through tour when they finally had a free day. 

“WE HAVE THE NEXT 2 DAYS FREE BITCHES,” Brendon yells as he jumps on the bus. Kenny and Dan cheer, Dallon doesn't look up from his computer. He had his headphones in and didn't hear Brendon yelling. Brendon sighs and walks over to him.  
He suddenly pulls off Dallon’s headphones and shouts,”We have 2 free days, Dal!” Dallon, like a normal person, jumps and throws his empty Dr.Pepper at Brendon's head. 

“Gosh don't scare me like that!” Dallon exclaims while closing his laptop.

“You're right but was that really necessary? You hit me right in the forehead!” Brendon says.

“You kinda had it coming, also there was a large target area,” Kenny interjects.

“RUDE! My forehead isn't even that big!” Brendon exclaims.

“Yes it is,” everyone says in unison. Brendon lets out a huff and sits back, mumbling something about how much of a jerk his friends were.

“So where should we go for our day off?” Kenny asks the group breaking the awkward silence.

“Well i hear that Georgia has some pretty good beaches. We should go to the beach while we're here,” Zack says. Brendon lights up.

“YES. BEACH DAY! BEACH DAY!” Brendon chants. No one noticed how Dallon's face fell.

\------

Within a few minutes the group had reached a small hidden sandbar. Dan, Kenny and Brendon were already setting up their stuff when zack walked up to them.

“Dallon said that he wasn't feeling well, so he is going to stay on the bus,” zack explains to the group. Brendon gives him a confused look. Dallon loved days off, there was no way he'd miss this.

“He looked fine when I last saw him, that's kinda odd.” Kenny says vocalizing the group’s thoughts.

“He's probably just being antisocial as usual,” dan laughs while sitting down on the towel he laid out. The joke seemed to kill the tension in the air and everyone returned to setting up for the day off. But the thought stayed in the back of Brendon's mind. 

“Im gonna go check on him, be right back!” Brendon says before getting up and walking twords the bus. He didn't know what it was, but he knew something was wrong. The feeling wouldn't leave him. He always worried about the bassist sure, that happens when you were in love with someone. Of course no one knew that Brendon and Dallon were dating. They kept it on the down low. They stopped doing the stage gay act, they stopped doing anything that would hint at them being a couple. Brendon honestly hated it, he wanted to scream thier love from the rooftops, but he respected Dallon's wishes.

He climbed onto the bus and was instantly hit with how quiet it was. The bus was rarely ever this quiet. Brendon turned and headed twords the back of the bus. Thats when he heard it, a quiet sound coming from the bathroom. Someone was crying. As soon as he relized it, Brendon's heart shattered. Dallon, the love of his life, was alone crying in the bathroom. Brendon took a breath and walked up to the door and knocked.

“Hey Dallon?” He asked. There was a rather horrible sounding sob in response. He decided to try again.

“Hey babe its me, can I come in?” Brendon asks, from the other side of the door there was a muffled sound of agreement. Brendon opened the door.

What he saw made him stop in his tracks. Dallon was sitting in the corner of the small room, his body curled up into an impossibly small size. His body shook with his breaths, he looked so vulnerable. What shocked Brendon more was his arms. His upper arms were peppered with scars. Some of them looked older, from years ago, while others looked newer, less than a month old.

“You're disgusted by me aren't you,” Dallon's frail voice says breaking the silence of the room.

“No, why would i be?” Brendon says crouching down next to him. He tentatively reaches forward and rests his hands on Dallons arms. He jumps at the touch.

“Because im- i- i-,” Dallon chokes out before letting the tears flow down his cheeks. Brendon pulls him into a tight hug.

“Dallon, i love you to death. Id never be disgusted by you. We all have our lows. We all have our scars,” Brendon says pulling Dallon off the floor. 

“I didn't want to go out, I did-didn’t want you to see this,” Dallon says gesturing to his arms. Brendon kisses him.

“Ill love you no matter what dal, and i hate that I wasn't there for you when you needed me. I'd never judge you, and if anyone says a word about this, i will beat them into the ground,” Brendon says. Dallon laughs and dries the tears off his cheeks. 

“You didn't even know me when this happened. I mean why do you think I wrote small cuts,” Dallon laughs. Thats when Brendon remembered, he remembered that Dallon all ways covered up his arms. Even when they were playing shows in 90 degree venues. He remembered how Dallon would never change in front of the others. He felt like an idiot for not noticing.

“God Dallon! I love you so so so so much! Now let's go enjoy our day at the beach, as ourselves,” Brendon says. Dallon smiles and kisses him.

“Lets do,” Dallon says. Someone clears their throat and the two split apart and look towards the sound.

“Hate to interrupt the romantic moment, but dan and zack have challenged you two to a game of chicken,” Kenny says to the two. Brendon smiles and jumps off the bus.

“Fuck yea! Dan and Zack are going down! Let me up on your shoulders babe!” Brendon yells. Dallon picks him up and starts over towards their other 2 friends. 

“What took you so long?” Zack asks attempting to balance dan on his shoulder. Dan laughs.

“Brendon and Dallon sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G,” Dan sings before falling off Zack’s shoulders. 

“You're not to far off actually,” kenny says. Dan and Zack gasp. 

“He lies, I actually hate Brendon,” Dallon says.

“Shut up you ass, you know you love me,” Brendon laughs while placing a kiss on Dallon's head.


	3. All Of The Drugs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is very very loosely based off the song, its more based off that one video from a few years ago

It all started when dan decided to be an idiot during sound check. For what ever reason he had taken off his in-ear speakers(the only pair he had by the way) and thrown them up into the rafters.

“Dan why the hell would you do that?” Zack said pinching between his eyes. Brendon and Kenny had been trying (unsuccessfully) to get them down out of the rafters using a broom. But they were just out of reach. Dallon on the other hand had just been sitting on the stage watching the scene unfold in front of him.

“I have no idea, im sorry,” dan said looking up at the speakers dangling from the rafters.

“Well someone is probably going to have to climb up there and get them. And someone tall too.” Dallon said to the group. Everyone turns and smiles at him. He instantly regretted everything.

“God damnit.” Dallon sighed as he walked towards the ladder that lead up to the rafters. The rafters were probably about 18 feet above the stage. 20 feet above the floor. If he fell while trying to get these stupid speakers he would definitely end up in the hospital.

“Dan if i fall and die i'm going to haunt your ass for the rest of eternity!” Dallon calls down to his friends, they had grouped up on the stage and were watching him nervously as he tip toed across the rafters.

“Please don't die babe!” Brendon called out. He was scared out of his mind. He actually really cared for the bassist. He was his boyfriend after all. Dallon smiled as if he was saying ‘don't worry i'll be fine’.

“You sure?”

“100%” _im scared out of my mind_.

“Ok then,” _don't worry you're almost there!_

“Thanks,” _i love you so much, thank you._

“Stop being telepathic and shit and just get the goddamn speakers!” Kenny yelled out. Brendon blushed as Dallon continued towards the speakers.

“Got ‘em” Dallon yelled.

**Crack!**

The board holding up Dallon snapped under the weight of him standing on top of it.

He was falling.

**Thud!**

Everything went dark.

\---

Now (2 hours later) Brendon, Dan, Kenny, and Zack were all sitting in a hospital waiting room. Brendon was scared out of his ever loving mind. What if he was dead? What if he broke his spine and was paralyzed? His brain was a never-ending stream of anxiety. He decided to scroll through social media to calm his nerves.

Fans were freaking out. Panic had cancelled their show, and everyone knows that panic wouldn't cancel a show unless the world was ending. To be honest, for Brendon, it was. After seeing the hundreds of fans voicing their concern for the band brendon decided he should tell them what's happening.

“Hey i'm going to start up a ‘scope and tell everyone what's going on,” Brendon says to the group. They all nod and move to join him in the frame of the camera.

“Hey everyone!” Brendon says. He tries to make it sound cheerful but it came out rather glum. Instantly the comments erupted in “what happened” and “why did you cancel the show?” And “where is Dallon?”

Brendon sighed and went to explain the story.

“So during sound check today dan was being a bit of an idiot at threw his speakers into the rafters,” Brendon begins.

“Sorry,” dan mumbles. It's like the 100th time he has apologized today.

“It's fine, you were just having fun it happens. So anyway Dallon climbed up into the rafters to get them. One of the boards he was standing on broke and he fell. So now we're at the hospital waiting to see what happened,” Brendon explained. The chat exploded again with good wishes for Dallon's health. As if on que a nurse walked up to the group.

“Are you associated with a Mr. Dallon weekes?” She asks in a calm voice. Brendon hated her calmness.

“Yes we are is he alright?” Brendon asks standing up.

“He is fine from what we can tell. A pretty badly broken leg, a small fracture on the arm, and a concussion. We might have to keep him overnight just to make sure he is 100% okay,” she explained. Brendon lets out the breath he didn't know he was holding in.

“Can we see him?” Kenny asks.

“Only those who are related to him can see him right now, are any of you related to him?” The nurse asks.

“Well i'm his boyfriend, and his closest relatives live more than 10 hours away and I don't want him to be alone,” Brendon says to the nurse. His phone explodes again, he forgot he was still scoping. Brendon and Dallon were very private about their relationship, only close friends and family knew about it. Well now the whole world knew.

“Ok doll, you can go in. I'll show you the room,” the nurse said as she turns to walk down the hall.

“Thank you,” Brendon responds as he follows her. He glances back at his friends and points at his phone, silently saying:I'll continue scoping so you can see him too.

“By the way, he is on a lot of pain medication right now, so he might not know who you are,” the nurse says as she stops in front of a room.

“Thanks for telling me,” Brendon says before entering the room. Dallon's bed is on the opposite side of the room. He was lying down, his arm and leg in a cast.

“Hey,” Brendon says pulling up a chair. Dallon turns towards him and looks him up and down before speaking.

“Did the doctor send you?" he asks, Brendon shakes his head. Dallon smiles.

"Man, you are eye candy." Dallon says smiling. Brendon laughs again as his phone explodes.

"You may be the prettiest man I've ever seen," he continued, gushing over Brendon’s looks.

"Are you a model?" He asks reaching out to touch his face.

“I'm not a model,” Brendon says. He is really glad the fans can't see his blush right now.

“Then who are you?” Dallon asks. The nurse was spot on with the memory thing.

"My name is Brendon. I'm your boyfriend," Brendon says, hesitant on adding the last part. His phone explodes with comments again. Dallon’s eyebrows rise in surprise.

"You're my boyfriend? Holy shit,"Dallon said turning away from Brendon while blushing

"How long?Have we kissed yet?Do we call each other babe?" Dallon asks after thinking for a bit.

“We've dated for about a year, yes we have kissed, and yes we do call each other babe,” Brendon responds while laughing. Dallon grins.

"Oh my God, I hit the jackpot," he said, reaching up to his temples in disbelief.

“Oh babe you must be on so many drugs right now, you're never going to remember this,” Brendon says smiling. Dallon turns to him with a serious look on his face.

“All of the drugs,” he says. With that Brendon ends the live stream.

\---

A few days later they are all sitting on the tour bus when Dallon lets out a small ‘oh my god!’

“What is it?” Brendon says walking over to Dallon.

“I can't believe I said all that.” Dallon said hiding his face. Brendon looks at his computer to find that one of the fans sent Dallon a clip of what he said during the scope. Brendon laughs.

“I must've been on so many drugs.” Dallon says turning back towards his computer.

“All of the drugs,” Brendon says before turning and kissing him.


End file.
